A Cry for Help
by kiwiapple6
Summary: When one of Elliot's sons' goes missing, all evidence points to Olivia, but does Elliot really believe that she's the suspect? EO Maybe. Please Read & Review!
1. Gone

**A/N: MY NEWEST STORY, I HAVE THIS WHOLE STORY PLANNED OUT ALREADY IN MY HEAD, AND SO FAR THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST STORIES I HAVE WRITTEN. I HOPE YOU TAKE THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW. :)**

**A Cry for Help**

**Summary: When one of Elliot's sons' goes missing, all evidence points to Olivia, but does Elliot really believe that she's the suspect?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, however, in this story Maureen is 14, Kathleen is 11, the twins are 8 and Eli is 18 months.**

**Chapter 1: Gone**

Looking at the clock, Elliot sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Anxious much?" Olivia asked her partner.

"Yeah…I'm just ready to get this over with." Elliot replied. Tonight he and Kathy were meeting up with Kathy's family for a dinner and the reading of her father's will. Elliot knew her father's death was taking a toll on her, especially since she was just reconnecting with her father for the last couple of months.

"How's Kathy holding up?" Olivia questioned averting her gaze from her paperwork to Elliot.

"She's breaking down in the inside, but she's trying to stay strong for the kids." Elliot said leaning back in his chair.

"And you?"

"I'm hanging in there. I didn't really know her father that well. And I don't think he approved of me getting Kathy pregnant at such a young age, but he came around once Maureen was born and then the other kids came along, and he loved them. He was a good man." Elliot said softly.

"I'm sorry El." Olivia replied just as softly.

Elliot gave her a small smile. "I know." Looking at the clock once again, he saw it was time for him to go. "You sure you don't mind babysitting? I know it's kind of last minute." Standing up, he shrugged on his jacket, all the while keeping eye contact with his partner.

"It's fine El."

"Okay, I'll see you in about an hour. Tell Cap I left." Giving her a smile, and a flick of the wrist, he walked out the precinct.

**~Stabler Home~**

**~7:00~**

"Hey, thanks for coming." Elliot smiled opening the door all the way to let Olivia in.

"Anything to help out a friend." Olivia replied stepping into the house. "Where are the kids?"

"Lizzie and Dickie are in their room playing. Maureen is in the kitchen working on homework. Kathleen is in the living room watching TV and Eli is upstairs taking a nap."

"Hello Olivia." Kathy greeted politely walking down the hall.

"Hi Kathy, I'm sorry for your loss." Olivia said sincerely.

"Thank you. Elliot, are you ready to go?"

"Let me just say bye to the kids first." Elliot headed down the hall to Eli's room first, leaving Olivia and Kathy alone.

Olivia stared at her hands, feeling very uncomfortable being left alone with Kathy. She knew she wasn't Kathy's biggest fan since of the relationship she had with Elliot. She was actually surprised that Kathy wanted her to baby-sit, but then again it was last minute and for an important reason.

"I appreciate you doing this for us, Olivia." Kathy spoke up breaking the silence between them.

"Uh…it's no problem at all."

"Alright, let's go." Elliot said stepping into the entryway of the house. "If you have a problem, call Kathy's cell."

"Still can't find your phone?" Olivia asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately no. Liv, make yourself at home and lock the door."

"I know the drill Elliot." She smiled at him closing and locking the door as they left. Taking off her coat, she hung it in the closet and headed towards the living room. Upon entering, she spotted Kathleen on the couch watching TV. "Hi Kathleen."

"Hi." She mumbled, not really paying attention to who she was talking to.

Walking into the kitchen, Olivia headed to the fridge for a bottle of water. "Hey Liv." Maureen greeted, looking up from her homework.

Smiling, Olivia turned to face her. "Hey Maureen. What are you working on?" Olivia inquired, gesturing to the papers in front of her.

"Math." She spat out, with a look of disgust.

Chuckling, Olivia smiled. "Ah…I'm guessing you don't like math that much."

"I hate it." Maureen grumbled. "I don't get it at all. Could you help me?" She pleaded.

"Sure, what kind of math are you working on?" Olivia took a seat next to the young girl.

"Algebra."

"Okay, tell me what you're stuck on." Olivia said gently.

"Well…."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After helping Maureen with her homework to her best ability, Olivia headed down the hallway to check on the twins.

"Hey guys." Olivia said walking into their room.

"Hi Olivia." They said in unison smiling at her.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Playing cops and robbers. Wanna play?" Lizzie asked innocently.

"Sure."

"Okay, were the cops and you're the robber." Dickie said to Olivia.

As they played around, Olivia laughed nonstop, not remembering a time when she had so much fun playing a silly game. As a child, she never had this kind of enjoyment. It was just her and her mom, but really just her. No one was there to play with her or make her laugh. Truthfully, she didn't have much of a childhood.

Pushing the memory aside, Olivia continued to enjoy her time with the twins, treasuring each moment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After an hour of nonstop laughter and fun, Olivia pushed open the door to Eli's room taking in the lime green painted on his walls. Walking over to his crib, she peeked down at the little sleeping boy. Smiling, she reached down and ran her hand through his little curls hoping not to disturb his sleep.

Feeling a slight breeze, she turned to see that the window was open. Walking over to it, she rested her hands against the window, admiring the view. It was so peaceful. No loud noises, just birds' chirping and the sound of the grass stirring because of the wind. Sighing, she breathed in the fresh air of the wind. Why couldn't life be like this? Calming. Relaxing. Beautiful. Refreshing. Taking another moment to enjoy this peace, she closed her eyes and hung her head. Just listening and feeling.

Opening her eyes, she looked out the window and saw something lying in the grass. Looking closer, she realized it was Elliot's phone. Jumping out the window quietly, she retrieved the electronic and placed it in her pocket. Trying to jump back through the window, her hair got caught on the screen. Slowly pulling her head forward, she winced as some strands of hair ripped out of her hair.

Once back in the house, she turned and faced the window. Reaching out, she grabbed the screen to push it down. Not budging, she tried pushing it from the bottom, but it still wouldn't work. Gripping the screen as if it was a weight, she pulled down hard. It budged, but she ended cutting her finger in the process.

"Shit." She muttered quietly, glancing over at Eli to make sure he didn't awake from the noise. Once satisfied, she finished closing the screen and locking the window, thankful that both didn't make a sound.

Walking back over to Eli, she once again smiled at him. Walking away from the crib, she quietly closed the door halfway and left in search of a band-aid.

Once her cut was taped up, she headed in the living room to find all 4 Stabler children watching a movie. Silently joining them, she took a seat on the couch and tried to watch the movie only to feel her eyelids flutter open and close. Failing at fighting sleep, she closed her eyes, and let sleep take over.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Upon waking, she woke up to a scream. Jumping out of the seat and a dash, she raced down the hallway to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked concerned.

"He's gone." Maureen sobbed. "I came to check on him, but Eli was already gone." Maureen cried.

"Shhh….it'll be okay." Olivia said wrapping her arms around Maureen and praying what she said was the truth.

Pulling out her cell phone, she called the cops and explained the situation. Once finished, she knew she had to call Elliot next. Seeing as how Elliot's phone was resting comfortably in her pocket, she knew who she had to call.

Dreading the idea of talking to her, Olivia searched her contacts for the number she had to dial.

Kathy.

**A/N: I KNOW IT'S KINDA SLOW, BUT I'M TRYING TO TAKE MY TIME AND BUILD UP THE STORY. FUTHERMORE, I HAVEN'T DECIDED IF I WANTED THIS TO BE AN EO STORY, EVEN THOUGH I'M A HUGE EO SHIPPER, SO IT MIGHT BE ONE. LOL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT SO FAR AND WILL REVIEW, SO FOR EACH REVIEW I GET THAT'S 100 WORDS DEDICATED TO MY NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH MEANS THE MORE REVIEWS, THE LONGER THE CHAPTER IT IS. ;)**


	2. Pain

**_A/N: WELL SINCE I ONLY GOT 8 REVIEWS, YOU GUYS GET 800 WORDS, BUT I ADDED A LITTLE EXTRA FOR THE PEOPLE WHO TOOK TIME TO REVIEW, I APPRECIATE IT. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any svu characters, they belong to Dick Wolfe._**

**Chapter 2: Pain**

"Elliot, will you stop fidgeting?" Kathy scowled, sitting at the table with her family and Elliot.

"I can't help it, this suit is really uncomfortable." Elliot grumbled as Kathy's cell phone rang from her purse. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her phone. Checking her caller ID, she furrowed her brow.

"Who is it?" Elliot asked with a questioning glance.

"Olivia."

Figuring that Olivia would only call if something was wrong, he took the cell phone from Kathy, and answered it. "Liv…" Worry was etched in his voice.

"_Elliot…" Olivia sobbed._

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Elliot asked on high alert.

"_He's gone El…I'm sorry…I fe…feel asleep on the cou…couch and then there was a scream…and Maur…Maureen said he was missing…" Olivia cried into phone, jumbling some words together through her distraught state._

"Woah…Liv, honey slow down." Elliot said, not realizing the term of endearment he used, bit from the look on Kathy's face she did.

"_El…Eli was kidnapped."_

"I'll be right there." Elliot said hanging up. "Come on let's go." Elliot spoke to Kathy, getting out of his seat.

"Where are we going?" She asked, following his lead.

"Eli's been kidnapped." Elliot said walking out of the restaurant and ignoring Kathy's anger and cursing towards his partner.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pulling up to his house, Elliot saw police cars and people swarming everywhere. Walking into his house, with Kathy right behind him, Elliot spotted his 4 children sitting on the couch crying. Strutting over to his kids, Elliot got on his knee and wrapped his arms around them, thanking god that they were at least safe. Looking over his kids shoulders, he spotted Olivia just finishing talking to an officer.

Anger taking over, he released his hold on his kids and marched over to Olivia. "What the hell is your problem?" Elliot spat out grabbing her by the arm roughly. "You were suppose to be watching my kids. How could you let Eli get kidnapped?" Elliot yelled in her face, clenching his hand into a fist.

Seeing his anger directed at her, Olivia took a step back. She has never seen Elliot this mad before. His face was tremendously red, teeth were clenched, veins were pulsing all over, and eyes were dark-almost pitch black. She knew Elliot never hit a woman before and never would, but seeing the anger in his eyes, she wasn't so sure. Fear growing in her eyes, she tried to hide it with a mask of tears that fell freely, hoping Elliot didn't see it.

Unfortunately he did. Looking where his arm was grabbing her roughly, his eyes softened, knowing there was going to be a bruise there and he was the cause. Releasing his hold on her, he averted his gaze to hers. Staring into her eyes, he saw hurt, guilt, and fear. Fear for what could happen to Eli. Fear that he hated her. But most of all…fear of him.

He would never hurt her willingly. Or at all. He didn't mean to let his anger out on her. She didn't deserve it. But he was in pain and he wanted his son home. Safe.

"Liv…" Elliot choked out, tears willing in his eyes. Through his eyes, he sent her a silent apology for making her fear the fact that he would hit her. He would never do that. She was his best friend and his feelings ran deep for her, deeper than what friends should be feeling.

Pulling her closely, into a hug, he whispered, "Liv…" letting the tears fall from his eyes and needing the comfort from the woman he cared for deeply.

"El…I'm so sorry." Olivia cried into his chest, gripping his shirt.

"Shhh…I know…I know…" Elliot comforted her, holding her close. "This is not your fault Liv." Feeling a protest coming from her, Elliot placed his finger over her lips.

Kathy watched in hatred as her husband cared for Olivia. She hated Olivia. That should be her and Elliot sharing that moment together. Her child was missing, and he was over there caring for another woman. The woman who was at fault.

"You didn't know this was going to happen, how could you?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"Maybe if I…" She started but Elliot interrupted.

"No Liv, you can't take the blame for this, it will get you no where."

"Elliot, how could you not hate me? I would."

"I could never hate you Olivia." Elliot said gently, wiping away her tears from her eyes, with his thumbs. "And I would NEVER hit you." He reassured her, remembering the fear he saw in her eyes.

Cupping her cheek, he leaned his forehead against her and closed his eyes. Breathing deeply, he took in her scent, knowing he was going to need her support and comfort to get through this.

"Detective Benson…" Agent Tucker said walking over to her and Elliot and breaking them apart. "I need you to come down to the station with me for questioning."

_**A/N: SAME THING APPLIES, MORE REVIEWS EQUALS A LONGER CHAPTER. SO DON'T BE SHY AND HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON IF YOU WANT MORE.**_


	3. Interrogation

**_A/N: WOW! I GOT ALOT OF REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER, YOU GUYS SURE DO KNOW HOW TO KEEP A GIRL BUSY LOL IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER BUT 16 REVIEWS GETS YOU 1600 WORDS, AND I KEPT MY PROMISE. ALSO, IF I DIDN'T SEND YOU A RESPONSE FROM YOUR REVIEW, ITS MOST LIKELY BECAUSE YOUR ANONYMOUS SO I CAN'T WRITE YOU BACK, BUT THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :) NOW, ONWARD WITH THE STORY._**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from svu.**

**Chapter 3: Interrogation **

"So tell me what happened again?" Agent Tucker said sitting across from Olivia in the interrogation room.

"I already told you." Olivia said getting aggravated. She's been sitting there for about 2 hours now, telling the same story over and over again.

"I know…I'm just making sure you didn't leave anything out."

"No, you're trying to see if I change my story, so stop screwing with me!" Olivia said raising her voice.

Tucker just stared at her. Not showing any emotion, only observing. "Now start at the beginning…again."

Sighing, Olivia calmed her breathing and began. "I told you, I went over to Elliot's house to baby-sit."

"What time?"

"At 7:00."

"What happened next?"

"I helped Maureen with her homework and played with the twins."

"Is that when Stabler's son went missing?" Tucker questioned knowing that's not what she told him the last couple of times, but wanting to see if she would fall for it.

She didn't. "No." She said staring at him hard, knowing what he was trying to do. "I went to go check on Eli after I got done playing with the kids, he was sleeping."

"What time was this?"

"A little after 8:30."

"How long were you checking on him?"

"About 20 minutes."

"It took you that long to check up on him?"

"No, I stood near the window and enjoyed the peace and quiet for a bit."

"Well 20 minutes gave you plenty of time." Agent Tucker said accusingly.

Furrowing her brow, Olivia stared at him in disbelief. "You think I kidnapped him?"

"Did you?"

"No, I love that little boy."

"All the more reason to kidnap him."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Olivia snapped, her voice dangerously low, and her eyes flashing with rage.

"Since the adoption agency wouldn't let you have a child of your own, why not just steal one?"

Furrowing her brows, she looked at him quizzically. "How the hell did you find out about that?"

Ignoring her question, he continued to bash her. "You were the last person to see him." Before Olivia could elaborate on that statement, the door flew open, hitting the wall and causing a loud bang.

"That's enough. Let's go Olivia." Elliot said storming into the room, and pulling her out of the chair.

"Stabler, you have no right to be in here." Tucker said standing up, bringing himself face to face with Elliot.

"Elliot, what the hell?" Olivia asked furiously.

"Elliot, what the hell do you think your doing?" Cragen commanded stepping into the interrogation room.

Ignoring Olivia and Cragen, Elliot stared Tucker down. "My partner didn't do this."

"She was the last one to see your son before he disappeared."

"She's been in here for the last two hours, if you had anything on her, you would have been booked her by now. Since she isn't under arrest, she was free to go the moment you got her statement."

Knowing Elliot was right, Tucker kept quiet and just stared at him. Keeping his eyes on Elliot, he spoke firmly to Olivia. "Detective Benson, you are free to go." Averting his gaze, he settled it on Cragen. "Cragen, next time keep your detective in check." With that said, he walked out.

"Elliot, I don't need your help, I can take care of myself!" Olivia said mad walking out the room.

"Stabler! My office!" Cragen roared.

"Captain I…"

"Now!" He said, leaving no room for discussion.

Closing the door behind him, Elliot stood in front of Cragen's desk waiting to be yelled at. "Elliot, what the hell were you thinking?" Cragen barked.

"Tucker was treating her like a perp!" Elliot yelled.

"Elliot, she's a suspect."

"You think she did this?" Elliot asked looking at his captain in skepticism.

"Of course I don't, but IAB can I have my ass for the stunt you just pulled." Cragen growled. Sighing, he spoke evenly. "No one believes Olivia did this and I know you're trying to help your partner, but cool it." Elliot nodded his head in understanding. "Now get the hell out of my office." Cragen ordered still a little ticked off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking out of Cragen's office, Elliot went to his desk and took a seat. Sitting across from him was Olivia. Feeling that he should apologize for his behavior, he waited until her eyes glanced up at him. "Liv…"

"Save it Elliot." Olivia mumbled not wanting to hear his explanation. Glancing towards the entrance of the precinct, Olivia saw Munch and Fin walking in. "Where have you two been?"

"Questioning Elliot's kids." Fin said shooting a glance towards Elliot.

"What did you get?" Elliot inquired. He wanted to be the one to talk to his kids, but since it was procedure, he wasn't allowed to.

"Nothing, none of them heard or saw anything. Maureen went to go check on Eli, but he wasn't the there. The other kids hadn't seen him since he was put down for his nap."

"So we're at a dead in." Elliot said disappointed.

"All of you, go home for the night, there's nothing more we can do until tomorrow morning." Cragen said from his office door. Both Munch and Fin gathered there things and left for the night. "You two, go home." Cragen said to Elliot and Olivia who didn't even move an inch.

"I can't." Elliot said.

"Elliot, there is nothing more you can do."

"Maybe it's someone who we collared before and wants revenge against me. I'm gonna check the file room."

"Those files will still be there in the morning."

"I don't have time to wait for morning to come; my son is out there and could be hurt!" Elliot said raising his voice in anger.

Nodding his head in understanding, Cragen watched Elliot walk out of the precinct.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kathy what are you doing here?" Elliot asked, running into his wife and kids in the hallway.

"Your kids wanted to see you." Kathy said.

Nodding his head, He opened his arms for his kids to gather around. Holding them, he just kept silent taking in the moment. He hasn't seen them much since Eli's been missing. He followed Olivia down to the precinct as soon as she was taking down there.

"Daddy, is Eli going to be okay?" Maureen asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah sweetie, he should be just fine." Elliot said releasing his kids and hoping he was right.

"Guys, Eli will be just fine. I'm sure your father is doing everything he can." Kathy said holding a distraught Kathleen.

"What if he doesn't find him?" Kathleen asked from her mother's side. Kathy turned her head to see the other Stabler children looking up at her with the same sadness.

"Hey, we can't think like that okay? We need to stay positive for your brother. He'll be home before you know it." Kathy replied softly to all her kids.

"Your mother is right. Just hang in there a little longer. It's late; you guys need a goodnights sleep." Elliot said kissing each of his kids on their head. "I'll see you guys later."

"You're not coming with us?" Lizzie questioned.

"Sorry guys, but I'm gonna stay here and see if I can find anything to help me find your brother." Nodding there heads in understanding; they went to stand by their mother.

"I'm taking them to my mom's for the night." Kathy replied.

"Okay, I'll be here if you need me." Elliot said.

"Try not to overwork yourself, and get some sleep."

"Don't worry, I'll get some sleep." Elliot lied though his teeth, knowing he wouldn't rest until his son was home safely.

Taking his word for it, Kathy and the kids left, leaving Elliot to attend to the file room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Olivia, go home." Cragen said from his doorway.

"Captain I can't." She replied, guilt dropping into her voice.

Walking over to her desk, he stood right in front of her. "Olivia, none of this is your fault."

"I fell asleep. I should have been awake and watching over all the kids."

"You were tired, and you haven't been sleeping." Cragen observed seeing the bags underneath her eyes. "You would have woke up from the slightest sound, and the perp obviously didn't make a sound otherwise one of the Stabler kids were sure to hear it. No one is to be blamed except whoever took Eli. Now go home and get some sleep Liv. It's already two in the morning. I'll see you bright and early in the morning." Cragen said softly.

Nodding her head, she rose from her chair and grabbed some files off her desk, knowing she was planning to still look for any suspects from old case files. "I'll see you later captain." Olivia said walking out of the bull pen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot sat on the floor of the file room, going through old case files. This would take forever. He was exhausted and his butt was starting to hurt from sitting down too long, but he wasn't giving up. Tossing another case file into the 'Possible Suspects' file, the door to the file room opened.

Looking up, Elliot was surprised to see his captain at the door. "Captain…" Elliot said slowly, wondering what's up. "What are you doing in here?"

Walking over to a cabinet, Cragen pulled out some files, and plopped himself next to Elliot. "Well, since your stubborn ass won't go home, I figured you could use some help." Cragen said, indulging himself in a case file.

"Thanks captain." Elliot said gratefully.

Cragen gave him a small smile. "Get to work Stabler."

Chuckling, Elliot grinned. "Yes sir."

_**A/N: SOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK? REMEMBER SAME RULES APPLY: MORE REVIEWS-LONGER CHAPTER. :)**_


	4. Moment

**_A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I RECIEVED SO FAR. :) NOW, SINCE I GOT 11 REVIEWS, HERES 1100 WORDS FOR YOU GUYS. ENJOY!_**

**_ALSO, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO EO-HIPHUGGERS, THERE'S SOME EO IN HERE FOR YA ;)_**

**__****Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anyone.**

**Chapter 4: Moment**

The next morning, Olivia walked into the squad room a little after 8 to try and get some paperwork done. She was exhausted though, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night since of the events that were happening. Walking into the precinct, she saw Munch and Fin sitting at their desks. Dropping her jacket behind her chair, she started to take a seat when she saw her partner's jacket on his chair and papers on his desk.

"Hey where's Elliot?" Olivia asked the two, setting the cups of coffee down on her desk that she got for her and Elliot.

"I haven't seen him since last night." Fin responded, taking his eyes off his paperwork for a second. Olivia looked over to Munch, only to see him shrug his shoulders in response.

Walking towards Cragen's office, she knocked on the door and waited for a response to tell her to come in. Upon receiving one, she slowly walked in and took in the appearance of her captain. He was wearing the same clothes from yesterday and he looked exhausted. "Um cap, have you seen Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"Last I seen him, he was in the file room, so you should start there." Cragen said looking up at her.

"Thanks." Olivia replied as she left his office.

Going in search of Elliot, she started with the file room, only to find it empty; minus the case files that were scattered everywhere. Figuring he must be in the cribs asleep, she walked up the stairs and opened the door. Looking around, she didn't see him anywhere; the cots didn't even look slept in.

Sighing, she thought where he could be. There was only one place left she could think of. The roof. Walking up the steps slowly, she pushed open the door. Staring straight ahead of her was Elliot, leaning on the edge of the roof.

"Liv…" Elliot said sensing she was right behind him. They always had this sixth sense between them where they knew when the other was near. Turning around to face her, he just stared at her a few minutes. She was gorgeous and breathtaking. "Everything's so messed up." He muttered.

Standing a few steps away from him, she stood there with pity in her eyes.

Giving her a small smile, Elliot grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. His features softening, Elliot spoke softly. "This last month has been hectic."

"What do you mean?" Olivia questioned. She could understand the last two weeks being hectic since Kathy's father death and now Eli, but the previous two weeks before that was a mystery.

"Dance with me." Elliot said simply.

"What?" Olivia asked taken back by the statement.

"Dance with me." He repeated.

"Elliot, there's no music."

"Since when did we need music to be in sync?" Taking her in his arms, he started slowly swaying back and forth. He smiled when she rested her head on his shoulder, and started swaying with him in rhythm. "About a month ago I realized something. I realized I wasn't in love with my wife anymore. Since I went back home, things haven't been the same. In truth, I only went back for my kids. But ever since I went back, I felt like I've been cheating on my wife, especially when I have feelings for someone else." Elliot gave her a small smile from the shocked look on her face. "So I asked for a divorce. But then Kathy's father died and there was the funeral and the reading of the will and now Eli is missing. And through it all, you have been there for me every step of the way. Earlier today, I found out that the divorce had gone through from the first time we were getting a divorce."

"Those were the papers on your desk?" Olivia inquired still swaying back and forth with him.

Nodding his head, he continued. "Yea, my attorney brought them to me not to long ago."

"I'm sorry El."

"I'm not. I'm actually relieved. Now I can do something that I have always wanted to do."

"What's that?" Olivia asked quietly, stopping the slow motion of them dancing.

"This…" Elliot whispered as he lowered his head and feather-brushed his lips against hers. The kiss was gentle and sweet. The slight breathing against her lips sent warmth to cascade through her body, making her crave more. The gentle caressing of his lips lured her to wanting more, demanding more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Meeting him stroke for stroke she moaned in his mouth, taking pleasure from his tongue soothing her. His hands caressed her back, rubbing and stroking, and then they settled on her waist igniting need through her. Her senses were alive, and her breast ached for his touch. Between her legs, she was already wet and swollen. Just when it was getting good, the kiss ended.

Separating from Olivia, Elliot kept her at arms length, holding her hands. "What was that for?" She asked, speaking quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Hunger?" He drawled out slowly receiving a blush from her. "Actually there is something I need to tell you." Elliot said turning serious.

"Elliot, what is it?" She asked a little afraid.

"Promise you won't run?" He questioned knowing that she always ran away from him when things got complicated between them.

"Elliot what-"

"Promise?" He asked interrupting her. At the nod of her head, he took a deep breath. "Olivia, for the past decade, you have been a partner to me, a friend, and my rock. You have been there every step of the way, even when I can be a stubborn asshole. We have been through a lot together but we always got though it. The moment you walked into my life, I knew you were going to be everything that I always wanted." _'Alright, here goes nothing.' _He thought. "Liv, I lo-"

Elliot was interrupted by the very unpleasant voice that he hated.

"Detective Benson…" Agent tucker said, getting her attention and forcing her to look up at him. "You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Eli James Stabler. You have the right to remain silent…"

_**A/N: WANT MORE? THEN YOU GOTTA REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET THE RULES.**_


	5. Proof

**A/N: LET ME JUST SAY, IT IS VERY HARD TO WRITE AND WATCH LAW AND ORDER:SVU AT THE SANE TIME LOL ESPECIALLY WHEN I CAN'T HELP BUT WANT TO WATCH THE SHOW. GOOD THING IS I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER, AND I WOULD HAVE TO SAY IT'S PRETTY INTERESTING SO I HOPE YOU LIKE AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW :) BTW, I LOVED THE LAST 15 REVIEWS I RECIEVED.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any svu characters.**

**Chapter 5: The Proof**

Olivia sat in the interrogation and stared at Tucker, waiting for him to produce the questions. She had waived her rights to counsel since she knew she didn't do this. She was starting to get impatient sitting there waiting when she could be helping look for Eli.

"Where's Eli?" Agent Tucker asked pacing back and forth in the room.

"I don't know."

"You were the last one to see him."

"Doesn't mean I kidnapped him." Olivia said, staring directly at Tucker.

"Detective Benson…we found your finger prints all over the window."

"That's when I was trying to close the window."

"Your fingerprints were on the outside of the window, why?"

"I had jumped out the window."

"Why?"

"I saw Elliot's phone in the grass, and I jumped out to retrieve it." Olivia recalled the story again.

"Why jump out the window? Why not just use the front door?"

"The window was low enough to jump out and back in. I didn't see the point in using the front door since I was right there."

"Well we found four blood types, and one of them is yours."

"I cut myself trying to close the window, once I was back inside."

"Then who's the other three blood types?"

"I have no idea." Olivia replied shaking her head.

"Who's number is this?" Tucker asked as he handed the piece of paper from his pocket.

Olivia stared at the paper for a moment, seeing if she knew the number. "I don't know." She said and handed him the paper back.

"Really? Because this number was called at 7:43 by Detective Stabler's phone. Now, if I remember correctly Stabler and his wife was already gone."

"What are you getting at?" Olivia inquired, her eyes narrowing.

"You know what I think?" Tucker questioned taking a seat right in front of her.

"No, but I have a feeling that you're going to tell me."

"I think you planned this whole thing. I think you took your partner's phone and made him think he lost it. When he told you that he needed you to baby-sit, that gave you the perfect chance to kidnap Eli. And I don't believe that bull about his phone being outside. I think that just gave you an excuse to jump out the window."

"Why would I jump out the window, if I had no reason to?" Olivia asked becoming aggravated. She hated being treated like a perp, especially since she wasn't one.

"To take the kid. It would be kind of risky to go out the front door since the other kids were in the house, and you wouldn't want to get caught. So you used this phone excuse to have a reason to go out the window when truthfully you were passing the kid to whomever's number you called using Stabler's phone."

"I have no motive to take the kid." Olivia replied. "And loving him does not mean I'm a kidnapper." Olivia interjected before he could use that excuse.

"Like I said once before, the adopted agency turned you down and you want a child."

"Why take Eli and risk ruining my friendship with Elliot; _if _I was a kidnapper, why not just take a kid from someone I didn't care about."

"Well since you did help deliver Eli, you feel as though you have a special bond with him." That was true. Olivia did feel like she had a special bond with him, but never in a million years would she take a child that is so innocent away from their parents. "On top of that," Tucker continued, "With you having Stabler's son, you can make demands and make you and Stabler have a more 'serious' relationship by threatening him."

Olivia slammed her hands on the table getting angry. "Elliot and I are partners. Our relationship is strictly professional."

"You guys are closer than most partners."

"So that's what this is about." Olivia said smirking. "You and IAB despise the relationship that Elliot and I have, so you people will do anything you can to separate us, even if that means setting me up for kidnapping."

Agent Tucker stared at her emotionless. "Detective Benson, I'm just stating the facts."

"Well your 'facts' happen to be wrong. So for the last time, I did not kidnap Eli." Olivia said raising her voice.

Agent Tucker only gave her a slight smirk and then turned his attention to the officer that was standing in the corner. "Book her."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot sat at his desk going through files that could possibly lead him to his son. Though his eyes were glued to the papers in front of him, his mind was elsewhere. He was worried about Olivia. He knew Tucker was in the interrogation room with her, grilling her with questions and accusing her of stuff wasn't true. Elliot had no doubt in his mind that Olivia did this. She was too kind of a person to do something like this.

Elliot sighed knowing he wasn't getting anywhere. He was currently waiting for the DNA tests to come back. Melinda had come by earlier, right after Olivia was arrested, to get a DNA swab from him so that he could be ruled out since he knew he had blood on that window. The other day that damn window wouldn't close, and he cut himself. She also got one from Kathy since she lives there. Melinda would have gotten one from each of the kids, but she didn't want them to go through this, they were already going through so much.

So far, Elliot only knew that there were four blood types on that window, and blood on the blanket that Eli used, and that his cell phone was found, but it was part of evidence.

Exhaling deeply, Elliot rubbed a hand over his face. Hearing his desk phone ring he picked it up.

"Detective Stabler, special victims unit." He greeted.

"_Elliot."_

"Melinda?" He questioned.

"_Yeah, look, I have something that I need to show you."_

"I'll be right there." Elliot said hanging up the phone and grabbing his jacket, and then heading out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What do you got for me?" Elliot inquired walking into the lab and seeing Melinda.

"Well, to begin, you and your wife's DNA were both on that window but of course you already knew that." Melinda smirked. "Now we know that Olivia's blood was also at the scene. I compared the blood on the blanket to the four from the window and it's a match to Olivia's. My guess is she checked on Eli once more before she left the room, and didn't even realize that blood had dropped on to the blanket."

Elliot nodded his head in understanding. "What about the fourth blood type?" He asked.

"Now this is where it gets tricky." Melinda said walking over to her desk and placing the DNA profiles on the backlight.

"I compared all the DNA profiles to the forth blood type. Now, we get have our DNA from our mom and the other half from our dad. The fourth DNA has both you and Kathy's DNA."

"So then it's Eli's blood?" Elliot asked a little confused.

"That's what I thought at first, but no." Melinda said picking up Eli's blanket. "I took some stands of hair of Eli's blanket along with some saliva, just to make sure the hair and saliva was the same person, and they are."

"Okay…I'm a little confused."

"Eli's DNA does not match the fourth DNA."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, however it does have some similar DNA to the others." Melinda said walking back over to stand by the backlight and placing Eli's DNA on top of Kathy's.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked standing next to Melinda.

"If you look at both DNA profiles together, you see that about half of the alleles match up, but you would suspect that since Kathy is Eli's mother. Now," Melinda said taking Eli's DNA profile and placing it on top of Elliot's, "Only a couple of alleles match up, but that isn't enough to be blood related." Melinda finished focusing her attention on Elliot.

"Melinda…what are you telling me?" Elliot asked worried because he already knew the answer but he didn't want to believe it.

"I'm sorry Elliot, but Eli is not your son and that fourth DNA belongs to one of your kids."

_**A/N: SO, I'M NOT A DETECTIVE OR A DOCTOR BUT I DID TRY MY BEST TO KEEP THE INFORMATION ACCURATE SO GO EASY ON ME. WITH THAT SAID, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE ELLIOT TALKING TO HIS WIFE.**_


	6. Rage and Hurt

**_A/N: So I kind of moved things along with Olivia seeing the judge and all that, but I hope you guys don't mind. Now on with the story :)_**

**_This Chapter is dedicated to OliviaSt and SVUProductions simply because I love you're guys reviews :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone._**

**Chapter 6: Rage and Hurt**

Olivia walked up to the cribs, exhausted. So far her day has been a drag. First, with the questioning and then standing in front of the judge and being locked up. Thankfully Cragen was nice enough to make bail for her. She was tired and needed sleep, but her thoughts turned to Eli, wondering if he was okay.

Sighing, she laid down on the cot and closed her eyes, her last thoughts being occupied by Elliot before she fell into a slumber.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot hoped back in his car after being at the bar for hours, seeing as how it was already dark. He had a lot to drink, trying to drink away the pain, but unfortunately it wasn't working. He was drunk for most of the day, and if it wasn't for the bartender taking his keys he would have been left the bar before he was sober.

Sober now, Elliot drove through the dark streets still mad as hell. His life was going down the drain. His son, Eli, was missing, only for him to figure out that little boy wasn't his son, which meant he wasn't his father. Kathy lied to him, even when he asked if he was the father. She said he was and he believed her. He felt like he had been played.

Elliot let out a laugh, which was anything but humorous, as he gripped the steering wheel harder.

Slamming on the brakes, he skirted to a stop. Getting out of the car he walked up the steps to his mother-in-law house. Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm himself before knocking on the door. He didn't want to take his anger out on his mother-in-law if she answered the door, or his kids. The only person that deserved his rage was Kathy.

Taking one more deep breath, he knocked on the door and was greeted with a warm smile when it opened. "Hello Elliot."

Elliot gave a small smile. "Hi Maura." He greeted his mother-in-law and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, would you like to come in; your children are in the living room along with your wife." She said moving out the way a little so he could make an entrance.

"No thanks I won't be staying long, but could you get Kathy for me?" Elliot asked.

"Sure, I'll go get her for you." Maura said as she disappeared into the house.

A minute later Kathy appeared at the door, ending the phone call she was on. "Hey, is everything okay?" She questioned, worry in her voice.

Elliot's eyes flared seeing his ex-wife. "We need to talk." He spat out.

"Elliot, what's wrong?"

Reaching out, he pulled her on to the porch and closed the door so that none of his kids could hear what was about to go down. "Do you have something you need to tell me?" Elliot inquired giving her a chance to come clean so maybe he'd go easy on her.

"Like what?" She asked cautiously.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Elliot, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about how Eli isn't my actual son!" Elliot screamed in her face, not taking notice that the door was open and his children were standing right there.

Silence settled over them and the only thing you could hear was Elliot's deep breathing. Elliot stared at his shocked ex-wife in disgust.

"How did you find out?" She asked slowly.

"So you knew, and didn't tell me?" Elliot questioned in disbelief. It was one thing for her to have doubts that he was the father but it was another knowing that he wasn't the father. It hurt more knowing she knew and never told him. "You knew!" He screamed advancing towards her. "That day before Eli was born, I asked you if he was mine and you told me yes, and I believed you. Do you think this is a joke because let me tell you, I am not laughing." Elliot growled, mere inches from her face.

"Elliot, let me explain." Kathy pleaded grabbing his arm.

"Explain, Explain!" Elliot yelled stepping away from her touch. "What the hell is there to explain? You used me, I treated and loved Eli as he was my own…how could you do this to me?" Elliot choked out holding in his tears until he was alone.

"I'm so sorry Elliot." She sobbed.

"Where you even going to tell me that he wasn't mine?"

"No." She cried.

"Do you even know who the father is?" At the nod of her head he continued. "Then why did you tell me that he was mine?"

"For support. His real father wanted nothing to do with him and I couldn't raise Eli by myself."

Elliot stared at her. Anger boiling in him once more. "Is any my kids my real kids?" He inquired needing to know, even though it pained him to ask this question when there could be a possibly that they weren't.

"Yes." She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Elliot went to speak when movement in his peripheral caught his attention. Turning his head, he saw his four children staring at him with tears streaming down their faces and sadness in their eyes. Walking over to them, he gathered them into a group hug, needing comfort from his kids. "I love you guys, so much." Elliot whispered.

"We love you too dad." Maureen replied for all of them.

Separating from his kids, he gave them each a kiss on the head. "I gotta go guys." Elliot said.

"Daddy, can we come with you?" Lizzie spoke up.

Looking over at Kathy, he sighed. As much as he hated her right now, she was still the mother of his children.

Receiving a nod from her, Elliot smiled at his kids. "Go get your things guys." He said as his kids disappeared in the house.

"Elliot I-" Kathy started but Elliot interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it Kathy." Elliot growled.

"What does this mean for us?" She whispered.

Elliot gave a small laugh. "Absolutely nothing. It turns out the divorce papers went through, which means we are no longer husband and wife." Elliot said as his kids came out the door.

Ushering them into the car, he slid behind the wheel. The memory of the shocked look on his ex-wife face planted in his mind as he drove away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pulling into the parking lot, he was grateful that he kept his apartment, the one he used when he was separated from his wife. He would have taken the kids home but he didn't want to be anywhere near that house and he knew the kids didn't either because of Eli.

Unlocking the door to his apartment, he let in his kids. Looking at the clock, he sighed. It was a little past 11 and he was tired but he was sure that he wasn't going to get any sleep.

"Daddy, are you and mom really divorced?" Kathleen whispered.

"Yeah kiddo."

"Is Eli not our brother anymore?" Lizzie questioned.

"Of course he's still your brother; I'm just not his daddy." Elliot explained. "Listen guys, it's late and I think we could all use a goodnight's sleep."

Nodding their heads each of them walked over to Elliot and gave him a hug goodnight then departed to their rooms that they had used once before when they visited their father.

Sighing, Elliot slumped on the couch wishing he had a beer to drink. He would have to go shopping tomorrow since for now on he was going to be living here. Pulling out his wallet, he went through the pictures and pulled out a picture of Eli. Staring at the picture his eyes welled up with tears. He loved this little boy to death, and he wasn't even his. He knew that Kathy didn't cheat on him since they were separated but she knew that he wasn't the father. She knew and didn't even tell him. She wasn't even going to tell him.

Sobs shook his body as he cried for the little boy that was missing. Cried for the son that wasn't his. Cried for the pain and rage that jerked his body for not being able to call Eli his.

Elliot sat there and cried not knowing how long he was there until knocking disturbed him. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was past midnight and wondered who the heck was at his door at this time of the night.

Extracting from the couch he walked over to the door and peeked through the hole to see who it was. Relief filled him as he stared at his partner.

Opening the door slowly, he stared at Olivia with red puffy eyes. "Liv." He choked out as she gave him a sad smile and stepped into the apartment.

"Hey, Maureen called me. She told me what happened. She said that you've been crying for the last hour and thought you could use a friend." Elliot nodded and tears blurred his vision once again, but he tried to cover it up. Not wanting to seem so weak and…vulnerable. "El, you're not weak." Olivia said reading his mind. "It's ok to be hurting; it doesn't make you any less of a man." She finished as she cupped his chin to force him to look at her as she hugged him.

"Liv." He sobbed as he tightened his hold on her needing comfort from his partner, from Olivia, and from the woman that he loved.

_**A/N: I hope I didn't do too bad with this chapter, and don't forget to review.**_


	7. Love

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay, but i've been sick recently and haven't had the energy to update. I wouldlie to thyank everyone who has reviewed and I'm sorry if I didn't respond, I'm hoping this chapter will make up for it._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any SVU characters._**

**Chapter 7: Love**

Olivia was lying on the couch with a sleeping Elliot. His head was tucked right underneath her breast, and his face was tear-stained from crying his self to sleep.

Sighing, she ran her hand through his short hair, comforting him in his sleep.

"Olivia? Is dad okay?" The oldest of the Stabler kids asked walking into the living room.

"He will be." Olivia replied.

Maureen moved to stand in front of Olivia. "Dad said mom and him was divorced." She said sadly.

"I know kiddo." Olivia said grabbing one of Maureen's hands and squeezing it.

"What's going to happen to us kids? Are we going to have to live with mom or dad?"

"I'm not sure." Olivia replied softly.

"I want to live with dad but, with his work hours he won't be able to take care of us." Maureen cried silently, trying not to wake her father. "And I don't want to live with mom. I hate what she did to dad. Dad loves Eli. Do you think dad still loves me?" Maureen whispered.

"Of course he does, why wouldn't he?"

"Because even though I hate mom I still love her and she doesn't deserve it."

"Your daddy loves you very much. It's okay to still love your mom. She's your mom and always will be." Olivia said gently. "Nothing that's happened or will happen will ever affect the love your dad has for you and yours sisters and brothers. Okay?"

Maureen nodded her head. "Ya know, dad loves you too Olivia."

Stunned at the comment she just heard, Olivia stared at Maureen for a second trying to get her thoughts together. "Uh...Maureen, me and your dad are…um…just friends." Olivia stuttered.

"But he really loves you. He's happier when your around and he always smile when he sees you, even on a bad day He may have not said it, but he is hopelessly in love with you. And I'm willing to bet you feel the same way about him." Maureen smiled.

"Maureen…"

"It's ok. You make dad happy and he deserves it." Maureen sighed. "You both do. I think I'm going to get some sleep now. Thanks for the talk."

"You're welcome." Olivia replied as she watched Maureen walk away.

"Oh, and Olivia?" Maureen said.

"Yeah?"

"Us kids love you too."

Olivia eyes teared up from this announcement. "I love you guys too."

"Night Liv."

"Night Mo."

Sighing, Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breathe to collect her thoughts. The thought of Elliot loving her made her heart jump for joy and at the same time scared the crap out of her, but what if Maureen was wrong? What if he didn't really love her? Then again he had kissed her and friends don't kiss, do they? Moaning in frustration, she closed her eyes tighter trying to solve all her problems with a blink of an eye. Upon opening her eyes, she was shocked to see a set of intense blue eyes staring at her.

"She's right ya know." Elliot said softly, sitting up.

"El…" She began.

"Shhh…" Elliot said putting a finger to her lips and hushing her up. "I do love you. More than anything. And I want to be with you, and not just as your partner, or your friend but as your lover." Feeling her tense up, he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her so she didn't have anywhere to go. "Please don't run from me Liv."

"Elliot, you don't know what you're saying." Olivia said trying to get up but his grip on her only tightened, which caused her to struggle more.

"Stop fighting me Olivia." Elliot said firmly.

"Then let me go Elliot." Olivia said just as firmly, staring him down.

Elliot didn't budge. He only stared at her and what he saw in her eyes was fear. "Liv, are you afraid of me?"

"Of course not." Her eyes softened.

"Then what are you scared off baby?" He asked not realizing he used a term of endearment, but it rolled off his tongue so easily.

Sighing, she rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled when she felt his hands run up and down her back. "What if things don't work out between us? I don't want to lose you El. You're my everything."

Giving her a small smile, he kissed her on the cheek. "You're my everything too and you won't lose me Liv. I won't let that happen. We're perfect for each other. Yes we fight and argue, but we always get through it."

"But that's our work related relationship…this will be on a more personal level." Olivia whispered.

"Liv, I'm not gonna lie. There will be times when we argue and can't stand each other, but that happens in a relationship. We'll get though it together because I love you and want nothing more than to make you happy. Please let me be the one to do that." Elliot pleaded. At the nod of head, Elliot smiled and kissed her with all the love that he felt for her. The kiss was full of passion but mostly love…for each other.

Separating her lips from his, she stared into his eyes that were only filled with love. "El?"

"Yeah baby?" He answered, resting his hands on her waist.

"I love you too."

Giving her a wide smile, he kissed her on the lips all the while standing up with her in his arms.

"El, where are you taking me?"

"My bed." He said carrying her.

"El, I don't think we…" She was silenced by his lips on her. She moaned feeling him nibble on her lips, begging for entrance. Allowing him access, she teased his tongue with hers, receiving a moan from him.

""Liv baby, as much as I would love to make love to you we can't." He sighed. "The kids are in the house and it's not the right time with everything that's going on."

"I know."

"But tonight I just want to feel your body next to mines, and I want to hold you."

"Okay."

Walking the rest of the way to his bedroom, he gently kicked open the door and deposited her on the bed. Sitting on the bed, he kicked off his shoes and took off his jeans. Then he unbuttoned his shirt, leaving him only in his boxers.

Turning his head, he inwardly groaned seeing his partner only in panties and a bra. "You are so gorgeous." Elliot whispered, taking in her body.

"El, could I…maybe…" Reading her mind, Elliot tossed her his discarded shirt and watched as she put it on. He smiled seeing that it was big on her and barely passed her thighs.

"Climb in." Elliot said pulling the comforter down. As he watched her climb in, he slid in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you Elliot."

"I love you too baby." Elliot said kissing her on the head.

"Night El."

"Night Liv."

_**A/N: Don't forget to review. I hope you enjoyed the EOness. Btw, if you haven't checked out my website please do. The web address is on my page. **_


	8. Betrayal

**_A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in over a week, but now I'm in school and it takes up most of my time, so my updates will take a little longer. But I'll still update, only if I get reviews. Enjoy!_**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 8: Betrayal**

Olivia woke up the next morning feeling great. She was lying in bed wrapped in Elliot's arms. A smile crept to her face as the thought of waking up every morning like this popped into her head.

"What's with the smile?" Elliot's voice sounded husky from sleep.

"Hey you." Olivia said turning around so she was facing him.

"Hey yourself." Elliot smiled planting a kiss on her lips. "How was your sleep?"

"Wonderful, still sleepy though." Olivia breathed. "I can get use to this."

"What's that?"

"Waking up every morning in your arms."

Elliot grinned. "Well then good, get use to it because I'm never letting you go." Elliot whispered as he glazed his lips over hers once more. Looking over at the clock, he saw it was a little past 7. "I'm going to go to the store and pick up a few items for breakfast. You stay here and sleep in a little longer. Okay gorgeous?" Elliot suggested.

"Mmmmkk." Olivia mumbled, already on the verge of going back to sleep.

"Love you baby." Elliot said kissing her a final time on the lips before he departed.

"Love you too." She whispered as she fell back to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot returned from the store and crept the way to his bedroom. Smiling at the creature that lay in his bed, he saw that she was sprawled out on his side of the bed with his pillow tucked under her arms. A smile was plastered on her face as she slept peacefully.

"Beautiful." Elliot whispered sliding in behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Mmmm El." Olivia mumbled still out of it.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 9."

"You were gone a while."

Elliot laughed. "Sorry, but I needed groceries in the house along with toilet paper, shampoo and conditioner and all that other stuff."

"Did you get coffee?" Olivia asked innocently.

Elliot grinned. "Of course. Come on, you can make the coffee while I make breakfast for everyone."

"You cook?" Olivia said smiling. "I could _really_ get use to this." Olivia laughed letting herself be pulled out of bed by Elliot.

"I never asked, but how did things go yesterday with Tucker?" Elliot questioned taking out the eggs and bacon.

"Fine." Olivia mumbled starting the coffee pot.

"Olivia…" Elliot warned.

Olivia sighed and spoke quietly. "They…uh…put me in jail."

"What?" Elliot spat out. "Why the hell was you put in jail, you didn't do anything."

"Elliot, all the evidence points to me. No one was in the house besides me and the kids, so I look good for the kidnapping."

"I know you didn't do this."

"I know." Olivia whispered as silence settled over them. The only noises that could be heard were the sound of the coffee pot and the sizzling of the bacon. "El?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I hate your phone."

"Why's that?" Elliot asked suddenly curious.

"Because If I never saw your phone outside, I wouldn't have jumped out to get it or cut myself on the window and left all my fingerprints."

"When you put it that way, I hate my phone too." Elliot chuckled and then grew serious. "Liv, is it bad?"

Olivia nodded her head already knowing what he was referring to. "Yeah, I got suspended, so they took away my gun and badge and I'm off the case…and any other cases. El, this is getting serious." Olivia whispered staring at him from across her seat. Elliot turned down the stove to low so the food wouldn't burn. Walking over to her, he crouched down to her level and took her hands into his.

"Everything is going to be okay Liv." Elliot said gently.

"You really believe that?"

"Yeah, I do." Elliot said kissing her knuckles. "We just have to clear your name."

"How? We have no leads and don't even know where to begin."

"I don't know…" Elliot said sadly.

"Olivia?" Lizzie said slowly from the door way.

"What is it sweetie?" Olivia asked as she and Elliot turned to stare at her.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed as she started to cry.

"Hey baby girl, what's with the tears?" Elliot asked as he pulled his daughter into an embrace.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. Mom made me do it. She said if I didn't that she would have to leave and I would never see her again, but I loved her and didn't want her to leave. But now you and her are divorced and Eli isn't even yours and Olivia went to jail and could get into big trouble." Lizzie cried into her father's chest.

"Lizzie, how did you cut your finger?" Elliot asked remembering his conversation with Melinda.

"Eli's window."

Sighing Elliot rubbed his face. "Lizze, I need you to tell me everything that happened."

"Early that day," Lizzie began referring to the day of Eli's kidnapping. "Mom told me she needed me to do her a favor. She gave me your cell phone and told me to call some number after you guys left and then hang up after about a minute. She said to go to Eli's window and open it and then throw the phone in the grass. But I had trouble opening the screen and cut myself. She said to leave the window open, and then go play with the other kids."

"Honey, why did she want you to call a number with my cell phone?" Elliot questioned needing answers.

"She said that I had to make it look like someone planned to kidnap Eli."

"Who did she want to make it look like did it."

"Olivia." Lizzie whispered.

"Why?"

"Mom said that she hated Olivia and I should too. She said that Olivia was going to take you away from us and you were going to dump mom. She said that Olivia would be the cause of you and her breaking up."

"And you didn't want me and your mom to break up?" Elliot asked.

"No, I didn't want to lose you either."

"Lizzie, why did your mom want you to leave the window open?"

"She said that I probably wouldn't be able to close it because it always gets stuck, and that Eli would want a little air anyways." Elliot nodded his headed at Lizzie's explanation. He knew that wasn't the real reason, but that was most likely the reason Kathy gave to Lizzie.

"Lizzie, I need you to listen very closely to me. Do you know who took Eli?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm sorry daddy." She cried in his arms once again.

"Shh, it's ok baby girl." Elliot said holding her close. Looking over Lizzie's shoulder, Elliot stared at Olivia to see the same rage reflecting off of her that he felt.

"Lizzie, why don't you go wake up your brother and sisters and tell them breakfast is ready." Elliot suggested.

"Ok." She said separating from him and then turned to Olivia. "I'm sorry Olivia." Lizzie whispered as she hung her head down in shame.

"Hey, it's ok sweetie, I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen." Olivia said softly drawing Lizzie into a hug. "I love you Lizzie."

"I love you too Olivia." Lizzie smiled.

"Now go get your brother and sisters." Olivia said and watched Lizzie leave. Turning her head, she directed her attention to Elliot who was putting food on plates. "I'm going to kill Kathy." Olivia growled.

"Not if I kill her first." Elliot growled harshly.

_**A/N: Hope you liked and please review. Also please check out my new story 'Meeting Someone New' and review it. If you like EO, then that story should be for you!**_


	9. ExWife

_**A/N: Sorry that the chapter is sort of short but I figured that its better to just give you guys some to read. Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything._**

**Chapter 9: Ex-Wife**

"Kathy! You have a lot of explaining to do." Elliot growled dangerously in a low voice. He was standing in front of her outside of his mother-in-law house so she wouldn't hear the conversation. Olivia and his kids we're back at his apartment and though he knew that Olivia wanted a piece of the action he needed her to stay with his kids for the time being.

"Elliot I already said I was sorry for not telling you that Eli was yours-"

"I'm not talking about Eli being mine; I'm talking about how you set up the kidnapping of Eli." Elliot said stepping closer to her and his eyes narrowed seeing her eyes shoot up in panic. "How could you set up your own son's kidnapping?"

"Elliot you don't understand-"

"So help me understand. What kind of mother would do that to her own child?" Elliot spat out harshly.

"I had no choice."

"You had no choice?" Elliot stared at her dumbfounded. "Are you crazy?"

"I didn't want to lose you."

"Lose me? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Elliot we were drifting apart and I knew that you were falling in love with her so I needed to do something to get your attention."

"So you decide to plan Eli's kidnapping and you get Lizzie involved to help you with your dirty work?"

"Elliot I know you're mad-"

"Mad? MAD? I am fucking pissed, no I am beyond pissed. First Eli is kidnapped and it's your doing, and you get Lizzie to help you. And to top it off Eli isn't even mine!" Elliot screamed. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. He still had questions that he needed an answer and if he wasn't calm he would do something that he would regret. "Why would you do something like this?"

"I told you, because you were falling in love with her."

"Her?"

"Olivia."

"Ah…so we're back to this again." Elliot said laughing humorlessly. "How many times have I told you that nothing is going on between me and Olivia?"

"Elliot I see the way you look at her."

"Me and Olivia are best friends."

"Oh bull. You don't even get home until past midnight sometimes."

"Kathy I'm working. What the hell do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to come home at a decent hour instead of going out for drinks with that slut of a partner of yours!" Kathy screamed mere inches from his face.

Elliot balled his hands into fist from keeping himself from punching something. "Olivia is not a slut. She's the most incredible woman I know there is. If any one is a slut here, than it is you." Elliot growled. "You're the one who slept around and then claimed Eli was mine even though YOU knew he wasn't. You set up this whole plan…you were even going to let Olivia go to jail." Elliot whispered realizing that Olivia was really going to go to jail because of his psychiatric ex-wife.

"She was messing up our marriage."

"No, our marriage was already messed up from the very beginning. I only married you because you got pregnant with Maureen; it wasn't based off of love like marriage should be."

"Do you love her?" Kathy inquired and Elliot just stared at her. "Answer me dammit! I'm your wife."

"Ex-wife." Elliot corrected. "And although it's none of your business, yes I love her, but nothing happened until we were divorced."

"You slept with her?" Kathy asked astonished.

"What I do with my personal life is my own; I don't see how that has anything to do with you."

"It does when you're fucking her and you have our kids!"

"They're mine kids. You have no right over them." Elliot growled.

"I'm their mother."

"Who let her son get kidnapped and had her daughter help you!" Elliot yelled. "You don't deserve them, and after this is all over you will never see them again. I'm getting custody of the kids…all 5." Elliot said including Eli.

"Eli isn't even your real son."

"That little boy is my son and I am his fucking father. I may not be his biological father but I am his father in every way that counts. Now tell me where the hell he is so I can go get him!"

"He's safe."

"Who has my son?" Elliot asked grabbing her tightly by the arms.

"He wouldn't hurt him."

"Dammit Kathy! Eli is your son too and he could be in danger or does that not matter to you?"

"He's with his father."

"I _am _his father."

"Well I can't tell you. I won't let you put him in jail."

"Kathy, you are going to jail to and once I find him. I swear I'm going to-"

"Elliot?" Maura called from the doorway.

Calming his breathing, Elliot turned to his mother-in-law. He would hate to taker his anger out on her, she didn't deserve it. "Yes Maura?"

"There's an Olivia on the phone for you dear." She said politely. Elliot nodded his head in understanding and went in the house to take the call. Maura turned to her daughter and glared at her.

"Mom-"

"Save it Katherine. I heard everything. That little boy is my grandson and he could be hurt, but you are so selfish. I though your father and I raised you right, but I cause I was wrong." Maura said disappointed in her daughter. "Elliot is everything alright?" Maura asked seeing him rushing out the door.

"No." He mumbled, walking to the car.

"Elliot, where are you going?" Kathy demanded.

"I'm going to get my son, they found him. But thanks to you Eli could be dead."


End file.
